Diskussion:Flurry
@ Modgamer: Wieso hast du meine Daten entfernt? Die stehen 1:1 im Essential Guide drin. 340 m lang, 250 Mann Besatzung. Hersteller: SoroSuub Corporation... ist es hier eigentlich normal, dass man einfach Sachen löscht ohne vorher mal zu fragen, woher die Daten kommen? --Thor 12:03, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Weil das die Standardmaße sind. Die Maße Länge, Breite und Besatzung kommen nur in die Infobox, wenn sie sich von den Standardmaßen unterscheiden. Boba 12:08, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Aber so lange es keinen Quasar-Feuer Artikel gibt haben die Leser gar keine Möglichkeit an die Daten zu kommen, wenn nicht über den Flurry Artikel. Sollte es mal einen Quasar-Feuer Artikel geben kann man die Daten doch immer noch entfernen. --Thor 12:13, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ja und?.. dann mach doch ein Quasar Artikel :P ;) --Modgamers 12:17, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Lol, naja ich dachte halt mehr an das Lexikon an sich.. aber naja.. wenn das Aussehen wichtiger ist ;-) :Würde ich tun.. denke ich versuch es auch.. aber es gibt ja bis auf die Flurry keinen anderen QF-Träger im EU, daher werden die Daten sehr dünn sein. Rebellion bietet ja auch keine wirklichen Infos. Werde wohl auch einiges aus dem Flurry Artikel recyceln müssen. --Thor 12:25, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Also du hast EGtVV, dann gibts ja noch das Sourcebook (das boba und ich haben). PS: Es gibt noch mind. 3 weitere von denen. --Modgamers 13:06, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Meinst du das Rebel Alliance Sourcebook? Das hab ich leider nicht, kannst du mir da vielleicht dann mit ein paar Daten aushelfen? Ich setz mich dann erst mal dran und werd die Daten aus den beiden Essential Guides benutzen. Den Rest könnte ja dann vielleicht einer von euch hinzufügen. --Thor 16:07, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ist das Bild korrekt? Beim Artikel Quasarfeuer-Klasse Kreuzer ist ein anderes Raumschiff abgebildet als bei der Flurry, auch wenn es die gleiche Klasse ist. Ich habe ein Micro Machine Modell, The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels und The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Bücher und da schaut es aus wie ein Quasarfeuer Klasse aus, aber nicht wie die Flurry das finde ich komisch, warum ist dann ein anderes Bild? --91.115.217.136 12:01, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Das liegt vermutlich schlichtweg daran, dass man sich entweder nicht ganz klar war, wie das Raumschiff nun aussieht, oder aber da hat jemand von seiner künstlerischen Freiheit Gebrauch gemacht. So etwas gibt es übrigens häufiger bei Star Wars, ist also kein Einzelfall. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:16, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Ich finde es nur witzig das ich ein Modell und ein Bild von The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels sogar mit ein Grundriss usw und da schaut es immer aus wie ein Quasar Typ und nicht wie die Flurry und der Quasar Typ wird immer als Flurry angeben, wenn man beide Artikel nacheinander anschaut schaut es nicht aus wie das selbe Schiff, weil ich finde die nicht einmal ähnlich.--91.115.217.136 12:30, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::Ich habe die Box auch da steht ganz offensichtlich Flurry links neben dem Schiff steht Flurry Link (das link hat er nicht genommen also habe ich an anfang einen abstand zwischen HT gemacht)jeder was sie Box hat kann das bestättigen, für mich hat ein Modell(das kommerziel Vertrieben wird) mehr aussage als sogenannte künstlerische Freiheit oder wie findest du das Ivan?--91.115.217.136 12:39, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::oder bei Star Wars TCG von Wizard Edition Battle of Endor Karte #89 ist auch die Flurry drauf schaut nach einen Quasarschiff aus nicht nach der Flurry Link ( wieder das selbe wie oben) --91.115.217.136 12:45, 10. Mai 2010 (CEST) :::::vielen dank an die rege Anteilnahme --80.121.89.142 22:23, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::Nun, du musst bedenken, dass es nicht selten vorkommt, dass einige Personen zu einem bestimmten Thema nichts beitragen können, weil sie davon schlichtweg nichts wissen. Und selbst wenn, kann es trotzdem zum Teil sehr lange dauern, bis jemand antwortet, einfach, weil die Leute ja auch mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt sind, so warte ich auch noch auf bei einigen Diskussionen auf die Meinungen der anderen. Aber gut, zurück zu deinem Problem. Das kann wohl nur dadurch wirklich gelöst werden, dass jemand, der die Quellen besitzt/auf diese Zugriff hat, ein anderes Bild hochlädt, welches mit der üblichen Darstellung übereinstimmt. Aber das ändert auch nichts daran, dass das momentane Bild auch nach wie vor offiziell ist, wie bereits erwähnt, kommt soetwas häufiger vor, aber es ist ja kein Problem, sich an die Darstellungen zu halten, die offensichtlich öfter vorkommen. Das Modell habe ich übrigens sogar selbst hier stehen. ;) Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 23:09, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::::::::Der einzige unterschied zwischen einem "üblichen" Quasarfeuer und der Flurry ist ja nur, dass die Flurry nicht diese große, dünne Fläche hat, sondern nur diese kleine dünne Verbindung (wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine). Wenn du einmal hier bei der WP guckst, sieht das durchaus wie dieses Quasarfeuer aus. Da ich mich mit dem Raumschiff auch nicht auskenne, würde ich mal darauf setzen, dass diese Fläche, ähnlich wie beim X-Wing die Flügel, im Kampf aus-/eingefahren werden kann. Kit Diskussion 23:20, 14. Mai 2010 (CEST)